koware ta kotoba
by lightwithinthedark
Summary: Lunar has to survive the ruin while running from bandits and her own family. I own nothing but my ocs! Dioxoc
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own!**

**Info:**

_**Name:**_ Lunar

_**Age:**_ 16

_**Description:**_ Dark blue hair that reaches shoulders, bright blue eyes, pale skin, Angel wings tattoo on back scars all over body, wears a ruined white frilly dress and black diamonds on the trim, no shoes

_**Personality:**_ Kind, fragile, weak-minded, loving, understanding, can be very stubborn sometimes

_**History:**_ When she was a baby the scientist who created Luna came and "blessed" her with the gift of healing and flying. Afterwards Lunar was beaten and abused by her family for years, she finally escaped about 6 months ago. She has been on the run ever since from her family and bandits. Lunar has seen Dio and his army many times but always stayed hidden. She has developed a crush on him.

_**Race:**_ Human

_**Abilities:**_ has the ability to stop the ruin for 4 years the same way as Luna (Does not know it), can summon pure white angel wings from her tattoo

_**Progress of Ruin: **_Has trouble breathing and sleeping at night

**Chapter 1:**

Lunar found herself hiding behind some boulders as the army past. Her cheeks were turning red as she thought about their leader, Dio. She glanced at them quickly before turning and carefully walking away fixing her ruining dress. She sighed sadly. The old bandages on her feet were stained with blood. They were old but looked brand new. She couldn't figure out why. She had some suspicions but they could only be confirmed by her family and she was _not_ going back to ask them.

"I'll never have the courage to go meet him…he probably hates humans…," she murmured.

She heard heavy footsteps near her and jumped. She spun around wide eyed. They hadn't seen her yet but she didn't take a chance and scurried away into a cave to hide.

"Lord Dio I think I saw a human around here! Should we look for it?" A skinny gray robot asked.

Lunar held her breath in fear. If they found her she would surely die. She pressed her back against the wall trying to make herself invisible.

"We have no need to look for it…," the cold reply answered.

There was silence for a moment and suddenly a robot appeared at the entrance of the cave. Lunar shrunk away.

"I found it! I found the human!" it shouted.

It reached for her and Lunar screeched and desperately tried to drag herself away. The metal hand grabbed her leg as she kicked and screamed. The grip on her leg was suddenly gone and standing before her was Dio. He had his back turned to her.

"I told you not to look for the human! So you disobey me?!" He growled glaring at the robots.

Lunar stayed sitting on the ground as she watched terrified. Dio turned his head and looked at her. She could have sworn she saw something flicker in his eyes but he had turned away and was walking towards his army before she could try and read it. After he was out of sight she shakily got up and walked out of the cave. She stopped to feel the wind.

"I wonder…why he saved me…," She wondered out loud.

She shook her head and began walking aimlessly. She was suddenly violently pushed forward and hit her head on a rock. She went still seeing if whoever it was would think she was dead and walk away. No such luck. A kick to her side made her gasp and roll over. She scrambled to her feet and faced her attacker. Her eyes widened as she saw Leda, the "Queen" of the army, pulling at the blades at her sides. Lunar couldn't fight her, she was too weak. She quickly activated her wings and flew into the air just as the blade went to make contact with her chest. She winced and placed a hand on the small wound inflicted.

"W-why did you attack me?!" She called down.

"You will only get in our way! You have no use and also no beauty!" Leda snapped launching herself into the air.

Lunar froze and her eyes seemed to dull.

"I'm…useless…?" she questioned softly.

Leda appeared in front of her catching Lunar off guard. As the blade went down on her head there was a flash of purple and then she was falling. Her wings had been hit and they dissipated into nothingness. Just before she hit the ground someone caught her. She was in a daze for a minute or two but she regained herself and blushed upon realizing it was Dio who caught her. He gently placed her on her feet on the ground. One of his hands had a white feather on it signaling he was the one who caused her wings to disappear.

"U-u-u-um you d-didn't have to h-help me!" She stuttered out blushing heavily.

Dio remained silent as he stared at her. He shook his head and turned away. Lunar blinked and her eyes fell downcast. She was contemplating what to do when Dio spoke up.

"I noticed you didn't have a place to stay…you can stay at my castle for a while…and what is your name…?" Dio stated glaring at Leda who looked rather pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It took a minute for Lunar to process what he just said. The staying at his castle was more of an order than a question.

"M-my name?" She questioned feeling like an idiot.

She shifted nervously. Should she lie about her name? She didn't like sharing her name with the Sun that was named Moon. Why couldn't she have been named Solar instead? Switch her name with her sisters maybe, but no her parents didn't want that. Dio waited impatiently. Lunar chewed on her bottom lip worried. She took a deep breath.

"My name is Lunar E. Wisteria…," She paused worried he might hurt her.

Dio tensed at the name. She shrunk away from him in terror. Even Leda seemed stunned. Leda narrowed her eyes.

"B-but if you don't like my first name my middle name is Eclipse…you can call me that..," Lunar quickly added.

'Just great Lunar…you just signed your death warrant. Let's go dig our grave now…," she mentally told herself.

Dio was almost shaking with anger. She could tell he was trying to control himself. She didn't a quick bow.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you I'll leave now…," She whimpered summoning her wings and flying off.

She had gotten a few miles away before stopping and just let herself float in the air. She was lost in her own thoughts. She looked down seeing a battle going on. Some bandits were attacking someone. It was a man clad in white. Her fingers brushed over one of her many scars and she shrunk away and flew a bit higher. She could think of only one person. One she knew about very well. It was Casshern. She suddenly felt heavy again. Her wings dispersed making her gasp.

'I don't want to die yet!' She thought panic creeping into her heart.

She felt the impact of the ground and darkness consumed her. Next thing she knew she was being shaken awake and people were talking. Her eyes fluttered open to meet a pair of blue ones. She nearly jumped out of her own skin as she scrambled back and away from the person.

"Hold on…you shouldn't be moving!" The person said softly.

Kneeling next to her was Casshern. Lunar steadied her breathing and shuffled terrified.

'Why'd I have to run into him right after Dio?' She wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Lunar shivered against the cold wind. The sun was setting and it was getting really dark. She groaned softly and pouted puffing out her cheeks.

"I-I hate the dark…," she whimpered.

'I hate being alone in the dark… but I'm not alone…Casshern is here…,' she thought glancing at Casshern.

He was sitting a little ways off looking sad. Lunar stood up and walked over to him.

"A-are you okay?" She asked politely.

Casshern looked up at her. He blinked in surprise.

"…I'm…alright…," Casshern murmured softly.

Lunar sat down next to him. She stared at him.

"No…y-you're not…your hurting I can see it in your eyes…," Lunar pressed stubbornly.

Casshern looked at his hands.

"I'm a monster…everyone who comes near me dies…at my hands…," Casshern stated frowning.

Lunar looked at him sadly. He was in so much pain.

"You're not a monster…," she smiled at him. "I mean you were worried about me…maybe you are just unlucky…But! Bad luck doesn't last forever…you'll find someone that you'll find special to you so don't give up!"

Casshern's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say to that. His eyes softened.

"I never caught your name…," he said softly.

"Oh…I'm Lunar…," Lunar murmured sadly. "And NO relation to Luna, the sun named moon."

Casshern nodded and looked over at her. Lunar sighed and hugged her knees. She looked at the ground.

"You should be careful you are really hurt from that fall…you had lost a lot of blood…I didn't know if you were going to make it or not…," Casshern stated quietly.

"O-oh…," her cheeks got a pink blush on them.

'He's adorable but I like Dio…oh well Dio hates me at the moment for my name and he'll hate me even more if he finds me with Casshern…,' she thought sadly.

"H-hey Casshern…? Can I stay here with you t-tonight? I don't want to be out there by myself I'm too scared…," Lunar asked.

"That's fine but are you sure? You're not afraid of me?" Casshern replied.

"W-well I am but…I'd rather be here t-than out there were b-bandits can easily kill me…," Lunar stuttered.

Casshern smiled softly. "Okay."

Lunar yawned and looked into the distance wincing. She stood up and walked over to one of the boulders they were sheltered behind. She leaned against it yawning. Her eyes closed and the last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Dio standing in the distance.

Casshern looked over at Lunar who had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful.

"She's a human…I wonder if she needs something to eat like Akos said…," he looked around not seeing anything edible.

As he was looking around he spotted Dio. He stood and stared at him.

"Dio…"

Casshern frowned and looked at Lunar. He thought back to when he saw her laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. She looked in pain. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Leda convince Dio to walk away. He didn't look too happy.

'I wonder if it has something to do with Lunar… her name is really similar to Luna's,' Casshern thought.

He saw Lunar shiver. He frowned and turned away from her.

'She's so nice…,' Casshern thought. 'I started the ruin and now…she has to suffer for it… I'm a monster…'

He sat down and began to sulk again.

Lunar woke up a as the sun hit her face. She whimpered and sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked around half asleep. She blinked once, twice.

"C-Casshern?" Lunar questioned.

He wasn't there. Lunar frowned and stood up looking around.

'He left…I guess no one likes me…,' Lunar thought sadly.

She shook her head, "I-I have to s-stay strong!"

She sighed, "Oh who am I kidding…"

She sat there for who knows long before voices reached her ears.

"Ohji! Is that a girl over there!?" A small childlike voice called out.

The sound of wheels screeching to a halt soon followed.

"Ringo get back here!" A man shouted.

A girl with grayish purple hair ran over. She smiled at Lunar.

"Hi Miss!" She paused and looked at her tilting her head. "You're so pretty!"

Her eyes turned to sparkles as she stared at Lunar. Lunar smiled at her.

"Really? Well you're beautiful too…," She patted her on the head ruffling her hair.

The girl giggled happily and turned to male robot.

"Ohji! Come look she's pretty! I think she's a human!" She smiled.

"Really Ringo?" Ohji stated looking at her.

He gasped and crouched down next to Lunar.

"Are you okay Miss?" He asked politely.

"Yes…t-thank you…," Lunar stuttered.

Ringo held out a flower.

"Look isn't it pretty! There is a whole bunch more not far from here!" She grinned giggling again.

Lunar laughed softly. She never felt like this before. She felt like she was in a real family not with her parents as they beat her. Ringo looked behind her and gasped running in that direction.

"Casshern!" Ringo cheered stopping in front of said male.

Casshern blinked in surprise.

"Ringo? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

Ringo only answered with dragging him over to Lunar. In Casshern's hand was a small lizard. Lunar blinked as her stomach growled and blushed in embarrassment. Casshern held it out to her already cooked.

"Here I thought you would be hungry since you're a human…," he mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Lunar daintily ate the lizard. She glanced up seeing Ringo play with the dog robot that Casshern said was named Friender. She had walked to the field of flowers and Lunar was sitting in a clear patch of grass surrounded by them. Ohji and Casshern were by the truck seeing as it needed repair. The wind blew through Lunar's dark blue hair. She closed her eyes feeling it. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Having fun…Lunar…?"

Lunar froze at the voice. A hand was on the back of her neck on her spine. Her eyes widened.

"D-Dio…," Lunar paled as she slowly turned to look at him.

Dio was looking cold as always. He stared down at her. Lunar shrunk away.

"D-don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" She whimpered holding her arms out in front defensively.

Dio didn't move for a minute then sighed and placed his hand on her head.

"Then don't disobey me and don't ever be around CASSHERN!" He pushed down causing a small crater to form below Lunar.

Tears formed in the corners of Lunar's eyes. She gave him a pleading look. Dio took a deep breath and slowly let go. Lunar instantly grabbed her head beginning to cry. Dio realized he hurt her and sighed kneeling before her.

"Look…I'll forgive you if you come with me to the castle…but don't think I'll be nice to you…you have the same name as _her_!" Dio growled looking annoyed.

Lunar sniffled and looked at him blinking cutely. She wiped her eyes and hugged him suddenly.

"Thank you Dio!" She smiled happily as stray tears fell.

Unbeknownst to her Dio's eyes softened in the slightest. He refrained from returning the hug and grabbed her hands making her let go. The second she could see his face again he was back to being cold.

"Don't hug me," Dio ordered roughly.

Lunar smiled, "Okay!"

Dio blinked and shook his head. He looked up and saw Casshern. Casshern stared at him calmly. Dio narrowed his eyes.

"Casshern," Dio growled standing.

Lunar looked between the two worried. She stood up.

"D-don't fight! It will lead to useless violence!" Hoshi tried to reason the two out of it.

Dio wouldn't listen as he went after Casshern battle ready. As they began to fight, Lunar could only watch helplessly at the two. Her legs felt heavy as she slid to the ground again. Dust blew into the sky in a mushroom cloud. Lunar had to shield her face to not get any in her mouth or eyes. She coughed softly as the dust began to clear. The flowers where getting ruined and Ringo and Ohji had taken cover behind their truck. Lunar saw Dio get hurt on his chest and she gasped. What could she do? She couldn't do anything.

"Please…," she begged whispering. "Stop fighting…"

Dio threw Casshern into the ground the punched him increasing the crater around the two. They went back into the air as they exchanged blows. They slammed back into the ground and Friender grabbed Lunar's collar pulling her away so she was not injured. Lunar couldn't stand it.

"I feel…so useless…," she murmured.

Casshern came skidding next to her. Lunar jumped and flinched away as Casshern gasped in pain. Dio slowly walked toward him. He picked him up by his suit and glared at him before throwing him.

"E-eek!" Lunar yelped as she heard Casshern hit the boulder.

Dio glanced at her. His eyes were filled with anger, but the second he looked at her his eyes the anger dissipated and his facemask pulled back.

"Let's go Lunar…," Dio commanded beginning to walk away.

He wanted to continue his fight but Leda would get annoyed with him. He didn't care what she thought but Lunar was a different story. He wouldn't let the human know of the affect she had on him. Lunar scrambled to her feet and walked quietly after him. They walked in silence for almost 3 hours. The rocky path to the castle hurt Lunar's feet. She bit her tongue to not complain and anger Dio even more than he probably was.

"I'll show you to your room…you are not allowed to leave it unless I say so…," Dio stated darkly.

"O-okay…," Lunar whimpered. "O-one question though…why a-are you letting me still stay at the castle…?"

Dio didn't answer as they walked into the castle. Dio led her to one of the high towers and opened the door. Lunar walked in and Dio shut and locked it. She could hear his footsteps as he walked away leaving her there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Lunar walked over to the window in her room. She looked out seeing all the robots below waiting for orders from Dio. She began to cough again and she pushed herself away from the window towards her bed. She looked at her hand noticing blood. She frowned and looked away sitting on the bed. He never answered her question, but at the moment he hadn't killed her so she guessed that was okay. She leaned back against the far back wall in pain. Her back burned.

"This…a-always happens when I use my wings too much…ow…," She whimpered softly.

Her hand twisted behind her back as she tried to rub the sore area wincing. Tears formed in her eyes as the pain only increased. She closed her eyes stifling a sob. She could hear the robots outside moving around loudly. She tried keeping her eyes open but she soon fell into a nightmare filled sleep. Dio had come to check on her. He opened the door seeing her crying and asleep. His eyes caught some red on the back of her dress and went to investigate. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Lunar…you were hurt…," he mumbled seeing the whole back of her dress soaked in red blood.

He heard her whimper and glanced at the door looking to see if Leda had followed him. When no one came in he gently lifted her up and sat down placing her on her lap. He made sure no pressure was on her back. His eyes wandered to her back again.

"I knew you had fallen, but…I was mad at you…and then HE came and helped you…I saw you with HIM!" Dio growled at her sleeping form shakily.

He breathed in calming himself and stared at her. She seemed in distress, but she was asleep. He sighed and ran his fingers through her hair noting it was soft. He shook his head.

"What a strange human…," he muttered.

'But those wings…they looked like they were painful,' he thought sadly. 'Is this what they did to her back…?'

He looked at her back again and was shocked to find her ruined dress was looking as good as new again.

"How…," he questioned.

He narrowed his eyes at the sound of heels. He quickly placed her back on the bed and stood up moving away from the bed and towards the door.

"Leda…what is it," Dio asked the female standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing up here Dio…? You have an army to run…," Leda said walking over to him.

She placed her hands on his shoulders. Dio moved out of her grip and glared at her.

"Let's go Leda…," Dio snapped walked out of the room.

Leda took one look at Lunar and followed him smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Lunar turned on her side opening her eyes. She looked around before sitting up.

"Wait…where am I?" She asked herself before remembering where she was.

She could hear the robots outside moving about in their normal fashion. Shouting reached her ears and she got up slowly and shyly. She shuffled over to the door and opened it. A soft breeze blew on her face. The shouting got louder as she began to follow it. She blinked back sunlight as she reached a big room. The shouting paused as Dio looked over at her. He didn't look to happy. Hoshi backed up terrified.

"U-um I'm sorry…I j-just woke up and heard shouting…so I-I went to investigate…," she explained beginning to walk out of the room.

Leda turned a furious glare at her and Hoshi took the time to bolt for the room and outside. She looked around quickly before going through the gates. She tripped and fell hitting the side of the cliff and slipping. She yelped frantically gripping the edge of the rocky cliff not wanting to plummet to her doom. Her hand slowly but surely was losing its grip. Her eyes widened as the cliff crumbled under her fingers and she was free falling. Her eyes widened as everything seemed to slow down. The cliff was slowly flying past her. It was a long drop but it would only be a matter of seconds before she hit the bottom. Her back was too cut up to summon her wings, she was only human. Everything began to speed up as a flash of purple caught her eye and then something warm wrapped around her.

"Dio…," the words were lost in the wind but she could have sworn she saw him smirk from the corner of her eye.

He pulled her closer as they fell. Ten seconds later the ground came rushing at them. Hoshi closed her eyes feeling the hard ground. Dio grunted making sure she landed on him. Lunar breathed heavily feeling blood pool out onto Dio. She slowly began to lift up her head seeing Dio lying on the ground with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked at her face.

"W-why did you…?" She asked feeling weak.

She rolled off him coughing softly. The air was thick with the poison. Dio sat up and looked at the small cuts on his body. Her blood mixed with his and his eyes widened as his wounds began to heal. He turned his face and looked at Lunar seeing her leg had a horrible gash on it.

"Are you okay?" Dio asked looking her over.

Lunar looked at him nodding.

"Thanks…t-to you…," she murmured softly.

Dio scuffed, "Shouldn't have run off like that…idiot human…"

He looked up seeing the top of the cliff shrouded in clouds.

"We are on the other side of the mountain…it will take a week or so to get back there," he told her looking over at Lunar again.

His eyes widened seeing her lying on the ground coughing violently. He walked over to her kneeling down. Her body shook horribly with each cough. Dio grew worried as he looked at her.

"Lunar? Hold on!" He picked her up trying to get her to breath.

She clung to him making him frown.

"Stupid human…," he murmured.

He began walking to make sure she was okay before he tried using his speed. He hadn't gotten very far when he heard voices nearby. He turned his head seeing rogue robots. They hadn't spotted him yet but from the looks of it if he didn't move soon they would. He took one last look at Lunar before leaping into the air and out of sight. He ran at full speed away from the bandits into the nearest cave. He placed Lunar down and turned toward the entrance preparing for anything to attack them just as the sun was beginning to set. He heard Lunar groan as she faded in and out of consciousness and would glance at her every so often to check on her. He looked at his hand.

"Dio…don't leave…me…," Lunar murmured in her sleep.

Dio's eyes widened.

"Lunar…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Dio watched the young human sleeping next to him. His eyes began to wander and he turned away embarrassed. She had been out for days hindering his progress back to his castle, but he guessed he didn't have to wait for her. He wanted to. Lunar had this type of pull on him that made him come and want to hold her. He saw her stir again groaned. He glanced outside seeing the ruins of robots he had taken out. They would just happen to walk by and spot them. They had been easy to dispatch.

"D-Dio?" Lunar's whimper drew him from his thoughts and he looked over at her.

Her eyes were clouded over with pain and she looked pale. He stood up and walked over to her feeling her forehead. She was burning up. He scuffed helping her sit up.

"How are you feeling..?" He wondered.

"I've b-been better…," she looked at him.

He nodded and looked outside.

"If you're feeling better then we need to get moving I have no time to waste," he snapped instantly regretting it.

Lunar looked at him like a hurt puppy. Dio did a double take and stared at her.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"I-I'm sorry!" She flinched cowering.

He sighed and stood up. He held out a hand to her which Lunar took shyly. He pulled her up and against his chest. Lunar blushed heavily wondering if he realized that she had a crush on him. He pulled away and began to pull her along. They walked by a few fallen boulders and came upon a robot camp.

"Look! Boss there is someone over there! I think one's a human!" A metallic voice reached her ears.

Lunar jumped and shuffled behind Dio scared. He sighed and looked at her.

"I promise I won't let them hurt you understand…," he stated.

She nodded. "O-Okay."

The robots made their way over to them.

"Hey give up the human and we won't use you for spare parts!" One punched his hand.

Lunar took a step back and glanced at Dio, who looked a bit annoyed. Dio stepped forward.

"And if I say no?" He challenged.

They chuckled, "Then we will kill you and her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I do not own Casshern Sins if I did, Dio would have lived and Leda would have been kicked out of the castle to die. Fight Scene this chapter!**

**Chapter 8:**

Dio broke one robot's arms and smashed their head in. Another ran at him blade at the ready. Dio swiftly turned and dodged. Three robots advanced on Lunar. She glanced between them. Dio punched his hand through another one that attacked him. He leapt up and off its head at the leader. The leader brought his arm up in defense. Dio's hand connected with the metal at full force and dust flew up. Lunar took advantage of the distraction to shove the nearest robots away seeing it was skinny and make a run for it.

"Hey, after her!" They shouted.

Lunar didn't dare look behind her as she leapt onto a ledge of a giant boulder just and climbed just out of the robots' reach. The light of the sun was fading fast and its rays illuminated Lunar's face. Her blue eyes glittered as her pale skin seemed to glow. The robots froze stunned for a few seconds. Her white dress seemed to shine brightly. Lunar blinked at them fearful.

The dust around Dio and their leader blew away showing the two locked in combat. The leader was visibly losing. With a roar of pure rage the leader slammed into Dio sending him skittering along the ground his feet leaving a tunnel in the dirt.

Lunar wanted to call out to him to see if he was okay, but she realized she had other things to worry about. She kicked one of the robots' hands away as it reached for her leg. Another gripped her dress. With a sharp tug she tumbled forward before using all her strength gave a sharp tug back and it ripped freeing her. She was lucky the material was easily torn or she would not have had the strength to tear it. Lunar turned and began climbing higher. A large hand grabbed her leg and Lunar clawed at the boulder leaving bloody claw marks in it trying to maintain where she was. The robot holding her pulled her down roughly.

"I got her!"

Lunar knew that she couldn't rely on Dio to save her. She may be weak, but she was definitely stubborn. She kicked her legs defiantly and spread her wings feeling the red hot pain sear through her body. She flapped her wings once and the robot let go too stunned to hold on very tightly. Lunar lifted herself into the air before landing at a _much_ higher point. She winced flexing her wings. Then she made them disappear as she looked down at the robots below.

"Come here brat!" One shouted.

Dio kicked the leader's head off and watched the carcass fall backwards. He turned to Lunar seeing her up onto a boulder. She was looking down at the robots. He began to run toward them when he caught something in Lunar's eyes, something that he had seen many times when he worked under Braiking Boss from Casshern. It wasn't something Hoshi had the capability of having. It reminded him of the 'joy of the kill' moment for hunters. He watched interested in what she might do.

Lunar watched the robots for a few more minutes before deciding that she should try it. She had never dared hurt anyone so this was a first, but something in the back of her mind was telling her to try it. That it would be fun to hurt someone for once. She tried her best to ignore it, but the more she looked at it the more she wanted to try it. Lunar's back burned again as she spread her wings wide. Focusing her energy on them she flapped them twice kicking up a mighty wind. With one more flap and a jump into the air, the boulder broke apart and started falling onto the robots below. Dust was once again in the air as Lunar's eyes widened. Her wings disappeared again and she fell backwards reaching out toward the sky.

Dio darted forward watching her fall. She landed with an 'oomph' in his arms and stared at him in mild surprise. Suddenly her face turned bright red.

"I-I'm so sorry! I should have been more careful!" She blurted feeling stupid.

Dio sighed and set her on the ground before whacking her upside the head.

"Well don't do it again!" He snapped.

Lunar nodded sniveling. She glanced up at him seeing him watching her and quickly looked away. She didn't understand Dio sometimes. Did he care some moments and hate her the next? He was the only one that she could not understand and frankly that scared her. They began walking.

Total darkness descended after a while. Dio didn't stop walking even as Lunar began stumbling.

"Suck it up and continue walking or I'm leaving you behind!" He would threaten.

Lunar picked up the pace trying to keep up with him. She was slowly but surely falling behind and once or twice tripped over her own feet out of exhaustion. Finally Dio sighed and led her to a cave.

"We will stop here seeing your human body can't take anymore…," he huffed.

As Lunar fell asleep Dio thought to himself.

'I could have easily gotten to the castle by now…but I can't just leave behind in this condition…stupid human giving me these useless emotions…,' he shook his head glancing over at the sleeping girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I do not own Casshern Sins if I did, Dio would have lived and Leda would have been kicked out of the castle to die.**

**Chapter 9:**

The next morning they were moving again. Lunar seemed to move a lot easier now. Dio noted that she was moving quicker to and kept that in mind. She was relatively cheerful which puzzled Dio seeing that she had just fought off robots the day before.

"Hey Dio...do you hate my name?" Her soft spoken voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He looked her way and found her with a frown.

"No it just poses a nuisance seeing you have the same name as her…," Dio replied coldly.

She looked down. "I…I see…"

They walked in silence for hours without anything important happening. A few robots crossed their path, but mostly empty lands. Lunar stopped suddenly seeing movement out of the corner of her eye. She followed a dark shadow dart from rock to rock. It was a lizard. She felt hunger come crashing down on her realizing she hadn't eaten in a long time. Her stomach growled in response and Lunar covered her stomach her arms let out a squeak of surprise and embarrassment while blushing heavily. Dio rolled his eyes and stopped to stare at her. They were only half way there. Dio glanced at the lizard as it disappeared into the sand. He thought for a moment before running forward and grabbing it. Lunar covered her eyes as stones flew everywhere from the impact.

"Here."

She uncovered her eyes seeing Dio in front of her holding out the lizard. She gave a shaky smile and started a fire. Lunar sat next to the fire. It crackled and burned lighting up the area around it. Lunar leaned back and looked at Dio, who was standing a few feet behind her. He looked to be contemplating something. Lunar smiled softly.

"I have to a-admit…I can't really understand you…one minute your mad at me and the next…well your being nice…," Lunar admitted.

Dio scuffed in reply. Lunar tilted her head as he looked away from her. She sighed frowning again.

"Are you always this cold to people?" She asked not surprised there wasn't a response.

She ate the lizard and laid down curling up shivering from the cold. Her dress had even more holes which made trying to get warm _very _hard. The silence was starting to get to her. Normally Dio wasn't this silent, but for some reason he would not speak to her.

"Am I really…that pathetic?" She murmured closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Dio came over and knelt down.

"No…," he murmured brushing a stray hair out of her face.

Her steady breathing was interrupted by harsh coughs that came from her form. His eyes narrowed at the sight of blood at the corner of her mouth. His hand brushed against it and it evaporated instantly. He eyed her again wondering many things. Slowly her breathing evened out again. He looked up at the sound of robots. Maybe one or two, he couldn't be sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I do not own Casshern Sins if I did, Dio would have lived and Leda would have been kicked out of the castle to die. Also I wanted to say Lunar does cough up blood because she is ruining. Her healing doesn't extend to herself. I mean she would have to drink her own blood for it to work and that's just weird. I haven't showed it in the first few chapters to get a handle on where I was going with this. I'm sorry if I confused anybody! Please tell me if you want a happy ending or a sad ending cuz I can't make up my mind! R&R plz!**

**Chapter 10:**

Lunar jumped awake upon hearing a metal fist come down next to her head. She scrambled up and scurried away tripping over her own feet. The world was still blurry and she wasn't processing everything like she should have been. A shadow fell over her and she looked up her eyes widening. A giant robot was towering over her. Fear showed as clear as day in her eyes and she used her legs to push herself away.

'Someone…anyone…!' She thought panicked.

Everything snapped crystal clear in her vision and she rolled onto her stomach before getting up. She spun around to face her attacker and ducked out of the way of another assault. Maybe Dio decided he didn't need her anymore. She pushed the thoughts aside and leapt out of the way almost getting hit. She would have to get better at this if she was to survive on her own. She twirled and her right arm came up as if calling forth something magical. The world seemed to slow around her as the robot lunged for her again. There was a symbol on its arm that reminded her of her family. Her eyes widened slightly as the robot closed the distance.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" The voice rang out clear as day and for a second Lunar couldn't tell if that had been her or not.

An agonizing cry pierced the air as the robot fell back a piece of metal sticking through its head. In her haste of getting away she had picked up a metal pole that had been sharpened at the end and pierced the robots metal skin killing it. Lunar shuffled back using her feet to push her. She sat there watching the robot turn to dust. Dio wasn't anywhere to be found. He had left her. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she began crying.

"I'm so lonely…he hates me! He hates me!" She sobbed.

She shakily got up and walked over to a rock and slid down until she was sitting against it hugging her knees. It began to rain and her clothes were getting soaked. Only then did she look up as the rain hid her tears from view. She stood up and decided then and there that she was going to leave and never come back to the castle. Dio apparently didn't need her, so she was leaving. She stood and began walking in the pouring rain as lightning lit up the dark sky. What she didn't know was that the night before Leda had appeared with the some robots from the army and Dio went back with her because she threw an absolute fit.

"Don't worry she'll be fine...!" She had snapped at him.

Dio sat in his wooden chair contemplating whether to go back for Lunar. He hated that he had left her out there without protection, but maybe she would be able to get back to the castle safely. He doubted it and from what he had seen of her, he had good reason to.

Lunar walked silently and was mindful of the bandits that would probably cross her path. She slept when she could, but mostly stayed on the move. She hadn't eaten in days either. Finally she came around the mountain. She stared blankly at the path leading to the castle and turned away from it. She wasn't going back. After crying for so long she became numb with only hatred boiling under the surface.

"I…don't care anymore…," she murmured to herself.

Not only was she hungry, but for the days she had been walking there had been only rain. It was never ending like the heavens where crying. She wondered why they would cry and for who. She took a step forward and her foot hit something. She looked down and her eyes widened. A young boy lay on the ground at her feet. Lunar knelt down and checked for a pulse. It was there, but barely. She couldn't leave the poor child laying there. He let out a weak whimper as Lunar placed him on her back with some difficulty.

"Don't worry kid…I won't let you die…," she told him smiling.

She didn't know how she could keep that promise. It was almost impossible. Lunar sighed sadly.

"Thank…you…," a weak voice told her.

The boy lifted his head and smiled weakly. Frankly he didn't want to die, but if he was going to die he wanted to die with someone there with him. Lunar smiled back wanting to cry. She carried him to a small abandoned building and laid him down. Her dress made a _swish_ as the breeze caught it. Lunar then set about cleaning the boy's wounds. At least they wouldn't get infected. A tear drop hit the boy's cheek and Lunar did a double take realizing she had been crying. She sat back.

"I'm not g-going to cry…," she repeated to herself in a whisper. "I have to help him…"

She looked at the kid.

"What's your name?" She asked. "That way you can be remembered by at least one person…"

The boy blinked, "My…name? I don't…have a name…"

He looked away sadly. Lunar thought of something.

"Then I'll give you a name! Everyone needs a name!" She coughed into her hand showing that the ruin was progressing more for her, "You can be called Alder!"

"A-Alder?" Joy filled Alder's face.

Lunar nodded, "It means eagle in the language of German I think…"

"Thank you Miss!" Alder hugged her before pulling away and covering his mouth.

"You're welcome!" Lunar hummed softly.

"What are you humming?" Alder tilted his head in confusion.

Lunar's face turned red. He was just so cute with his sandy brown hair and jade green eyes. He must have been only six.

"It's a song I came up with a long time ago…," she replied.

"Can you sing it to me?" Alder asked tugging on her sleeve weakly.

He coughed harshly and wiped his mouth. Lunar frowned feeling helpless about his ruin and began to sing just a few lines of the song.

"_I wonder if you can hear my whispering voice_

_As it dances on the silver moon_

_The world crumbles around me_

_But still I wait for you to return_

_The one light in this darkness_

_As the moon spins round and round_

_I want to catch it_

_To fly with the birds_

_To see the blue sky once again_"

Alder was resting his head on her lap as she continued to sing. His eyes were beginning to shut as if he were just going to sleep. Lunar knew better though.

"_The fragile world at my fingertips_

_I hide in the shadows watching the brightened sky_

_You told me never to see the light again_

_But somehow I disobeyed you_

_Lost in this fragile world_

_The rain continues to fall_

_As if we are trapped in this perfect snow globe_

_I will stop time just for you_

_As long as I can rest in your arms_

_We will fall asleep together_

_You disappear like the shadow of the light_

_The time that has started again will never return_

_This fragile world of mine_

_I will stop time just for you_

_As long as I can rest in your arms_

_And fall asleep to the sound of the rain_

_I want to never leave your side_

_Together we will extinguish like burning flames_

_In this perfect crumbling world_"

She stopped seeing Alder had passed on. Tear droplets fell like rain on the child's face. It was horrible how people had to suffer and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She began to run her fingers through her hair, but stopped and grabbed it instead angrily. She began coughing again. Her ruin was getting worse. There must have been a lot more poison in the air now. Her nails dug into her own skin drawing small beads of blood. She stopped and slowly placed her hands on her lap again. She wanted to go back to the flower field and watching Ringo play. Those days were over. She sat back against the wall and held Alder close. She closed her eyes falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I do not own Casshern Sins if I did, Dio would have lived and Leda would have been kicked out of the castle to die. **

**Chapter 11:**

Dio opened his eyes hearing the rain stop. Lunar hadn't made it back. She wasn't there.

"Damn it…I knew I shouldn't have left her…," he growled to himself.

His fist on the arm of the chair tightened till it was almost breaking it. He took in a deep breath and calmed himself. He sat there for a few more seconds before getting up and walking to the large window. He looked out at the army. He felt strangely empty without the human girl by his side or at least somewhere near. He closed his eyes hiding the sadness that most likely shone in them. He turned to leave.

"Dio where are you going?" Leda's annoying voice asked.

"I'm going out and this time don't come looking for me!" Dio snapped leaving.

He paused outside the castle and looked up at the sun.

'Where are you…Lunar…?' He thought to himself.

Lunar opened her eyes to the blazing sun hitting them. How long had she been asleep? She stood up stiffly and noticed Alder wasn't there. She looked around. Someone had already buried him. On his tombstone was the carving of a sun. Lunar's eyes narrowed. She turned her head looking at the shadows behind her just making out a figure.

"_Sister…_," The word came out hatefully.

Brown eyes seemed to glow in the waning shadows.

"It has been a while hasn't it, Lunar?" Came the sarcastic reply.

Lunar flinched back. A knife flew next to her head. Lunar's eyes widened a smidgen.

"A-are you planning on killing me?" She asked worriedly.

Her sister hummed in response and pulled out another knife. The blade glinted deadly in the sunlight. Lunar's blood ran cold.

"You know…you could come back home easily or we could have it the hard way…," her sister basically purred as she twirled the blade.

She walked completely around Lunar in a circle humming softly.

"A marionette covered in blood can't dance…" she heard her say.

Lunar suddenly became very fearful of her life.

"Lunar! Where are you?" Dio's voice was in the distance.

Lunar looked in his direction about to shout a response when her sister stopped the blade just centimeters from her neck.

"Gina…_Stop_ this!" Lunar pleaded.

Gina chuckled and pressed the blade harder into her skin.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Gina growled slapping Lunar.

Lunar stumbled back holding her injured cheek.

"Don't do this…please!" Lunar begged.

Gina smiled sadistically and raised the blade.

"Too late little sister!"

Lunar shielded her head with her arms as the blade came down.

"DIO HELP!"

She called out to him.

**Me: sorry it was a bit rushed. The next chapter will have some fluffiness in it xD trust me. Sorry also for all the sad moment. It's a pretty sad anime and I love it dearly. Q~Q**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I do not own Casshern Sins if I did, Dio would have lived and Leda would have been kicked out of the castle to die. Terribly sorry for the cliffy last chapter… -bows- I was about to get grounded so I ended it. Also there will be fluff…lots and lots of fluff… Reading this over while listening to U.N. Owen was her is very cool it gives an invigorating feel to it especially to fight scenes ;D**

**Chapter 12:**

Gina hummed as Dio appeared next to her grabbing her arm just before the blade came down. There was silence as Lunar cried staring at the two.

"You're the famous Dio I've been hearing about…," Gina hummed.

Dio narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Who are you…name yourself…," he ordered darkly.

Gina smirked evilly. She suddenly laughed pulling away from him.

"I am Gina Wisteria!" She laughed.

Dio pulled Lunar to her feet and held her against his chest with an arm wrapped around her waist. Lunar blushed softly. She glanced at Dio to see him glaring at Gina. Gina clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"A king shouldn't be falling for a peasant! IT'S A TOTAL DISGRACE!" Gina grinned slightly insane.

Lunar flinched away, but Dio made sure to hold her in place. He held onto her protectively.

"Dio…," Lunar whispered.

"I don't want you near Lunar again. Understand. You will regret it!" Dio snapped at Gina.

Gina hummed and narrowed her eyes twirling the blade in her fingers. When she didn't move Dio tightened his fist. She sighed.

"Man…you're no fun at all…," she stated slightly depressed. "Now what am I going to do? I can't terrorize my little sister anymore…"

Gina turned and reached into her pocket pulling out a smoke bomb. She threw it at the ground and as the smoke filled the small building darted off. After she had left Dio spun Lunar around and grabbed hold of her shoulders. He stayed silent making Lunar nervous.

"I'm sorry Dio…I tho—," her eyes widened as Dio kissed her suddenly by pulling her close to him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Dio slowly pulled away. He placed his head on her shoulder hiding his tears.

"Don't _ever_ make me worry again…you understand me! I love you too much for that…," he confessed.

Lunar didn't know what to say. She smiled and wrapping her arms around his neck, placing her hands on the back of his head. He didn't have his helmet on so she could easily feel how soft and silky his hair was.

"I love you too Dio…I promise not to leave again…," Lunar stated softly.

Dio nodded. He lifted his head staring at Lunar before straightening his back and standing at his full height, which was about 3 inches taller than Lunar. He stared down at her.

"Shall we head back to the castle…Lunar?" He held out his hand for her hoping she could forgive him.

Lunar laughed softly before smiling warmly and gladly taking his hand.

"Yes…"

He led her out of the building holding onto her hand lovingly.

**Me: And that is how you end a chapter…er…sorry my friend was wondering how to end a love story ^^; hehehe… -sulks in corner-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I do not own Casshern Sins. I thank everyone who has reviewed this story! You get free Dio and Casshern plushies! :D Here's another fluffy chapter seeing as everyone deserves it xD!**

**Chapter 13:**

Lunar twirled in a circle giggling happily. Dio stood a few feet away watching her. They had found a field of flowers on the way back and Lunar had insisted on stopping to see the flowers. Dio had given in seeing as there was no rush getting back to the castle. He watched her as she smiled and danced. This was the happiest he had seen her.

"Lunar…," he murmured as flower petals floated into the air.

Lunar giggled and fell back sending petals flying toward the sun. She smiled laying there enjoying the breeze. For a second she wondered if this was a dream, but taking a glanced over at Dio made her remember that it was really happening.

"The air seems a lot more cleaner hear with all the flowers…," Dio stated walking over and sitting down next to her.

Lunar sat up using her elbows. She blinked before grinning goofily.

"Yah…it feels nice…," Lunar stated closing her eyes listening to the sounds around her.

She peeked at Dio opening her eyes.

"It's really peaceful…I wish…it could be peaceful…like this forever…," she murmured falling asleep.

Dio turned his head watching her sleep peacefully. His hand traveled to her cheek and his eyes widened at how cold she was. Her skin felt like ice even through his suit. He slipped an arm under Lunar's neck and lifted her up and against his chest. He felt her heart rate increase and smiled a real smile. Lunar coughed softly before snuggling closer. Dio stiffened from the unusual touch but soon relaxed.

"Oh Lunar…what am I going to do about you…?" He shook his head.

Lunar murmured something in her sleep and Dio pulled her close to him. He heard Lunar breathe a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile:

Leda growled slamming her fist into the wall.

"Damn him…he's becoming an obstacle!" She snapped.

She paused seeing the wall ruin away some more. She suddenly smirked.

"I am the woman. I am the most beautiful and the noblest…HOW DARE HE LEAVE ME!" She shouted to the sky.

Back to Dio and Lunar:

Lunar's eyes fluttered open finding she was laying on something warm. As the fog in her mind began to clear her eyes shot completely open and she let out a yelp of surprise. She had been _lying_ on Dio's lap and chest. Her face was as red as a tomato. Dio chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist as she tried to pull away.

"You were cold…so I decided to warm you up a bit, but it seems I got comfortable…," he chuckled smirking.

Lunar refrained from fidgeting. She didn't want to _do_ anything inappropriate by accident, even if he was a robot.

"Something wrong Lunar?" Dio asked a little too innocently.

Lunar twitched and a sinister aura surrounded her.

"Dio…," she warned.

Dio chuckled and kissed her cheek. She closed one eye when his hair brushed against it. Lunar's face was getting hot again. Slowly Dio pulled away smirking. Lunar just sat there dumbfounded and blushing. She hid her face, her heart racing.

They ended up staying in the field for hours till the sun had gone down and it was too dark to walk. Lunar lay against Dio as she watched the fire. It crackled to life under the rotten tree branches.

"Do we have to go back?" Lunar asked wrapping her arms around the one she was resting against.

"Sadly…yes…," Dio replied enjoying her being next to him.

Lunar smiled closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Dio..."

Dio looked at her finding asleep again. He smiled softly and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Night…Lunar…," he murmured to her.

Dio looked back at the fire silently preparing for what was to come.

The next Morning:

Lunar hadn't woken up yet when Dio put out the fire. The sun was already high in the blue sky, but he wasn't worried. She always slept in.

'It must be a human thing…,' he thought to himself shaking his head.

Lunar stretched and sat up rubbing her eyes five minutes later.

"Is it morning Dio?" Lunar asked innocently.

Dio nodded, "Yes…"

Lunar smiled, "Then good morning!"

Dio sighed and stared at her. He took her hand.

"Come on…let's go meet what's waiting for us back at the castle…," Dio told her as he led her back.

Lunar looked forward tightly gripping Dio's hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Lunar stared up at the castle walls as Dio pulled her inside. The castle itself looked a lot more dangerous as it loomed over her. The robot army fell silent as they watched the two. Lunar pressed close to Dio as she glanced around. Leda was nowhere to be found. Dio stayed alert and looked around with narrowed eyes. Something sliced through the air in front of Lunar. Dio grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. A red streak rushed back as the ground cracked.

"DIO!" Leda's angered howl made Lunar flinch with fear.

Leda stopped and spun to face them. Lunar could clearly see she had lost her mind, at least what was left of it. Dio whispered something to her and gently pushed her to the side stepping forward silently challenging her. Lunar felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. They felt like frozen ice on her skin.

"Dio! You've become an obstacle!" Leda yelled.

Dio looked her straight in the eye.

"Leda…would you seriously attack me…?" He asked softly.

His face was covered by shadows. Leda glared at him and pulled out both blades on her hips. (I forget what they are called…if someone knows please tell me!) She crouched down flashing them dangerously.

"If you get in my way!" Leda lunged forward.

Dio got ready for the attack and blocked it smoothly. Leda spun in the air letting out a gasp as Dio landed a punch to her stomach. She skittered across the ground and struggled back up again. Dio took a couple menacing steps forward. Leda growled and scurried back. Leda grabbed one of the blades and lunged.

"I WILL BE THE BEAUTIFUL ONE!" Leda yelled.

Lunar brought her hand to her mouth as her eyes widened. She could hear multiple things crack and shatter as Dio punched her in the face. Leda gasped and her hand went to the wound. Lunar could faintly see cracks running from her forehead to her chin were her hand covered her face. Leda staggered back as Dio went to deliver another blow.

Lunar couldn't take it anymore. Killing the bandits where a different story, but this, she couldn't stand. As much as she hated the lady her heart told her it was wrong. She ran forward and Dio's fist stopped just centimeters from her face. Leda's eyes widened, too stunned to do anything.

"L-Lunar! What are you doing?! Move!" Dio ordered.

Lunar shook her head and stared at Dio. He breathed heavily with rage.

"I…I can't…she doesn't deserve to die…," Velia murmured looking down.

Dio pulled his hand back hesitantly. He closed his eyes then opened them a while later. He looked at Leda.

"Get out. If I catch you anywhere near here I'll kill you myself…," he warned her.

Leda got up and ran to one of the windows before jumping out disappearing. Lunar let out a shaky breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Dio looked at her before turning away.

"D-Dio…I'm sorry…," Lunar murmured.

Dio sighed and patted her head.

"It's alright…"

He walked over to the giant window staring out at the army. He turned to her.

"Lunar…welcome home…," he smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally got around to another chapter! Yes win for me! -eats pocky- I do not own Casshern sins just my ocs!**

**Chapter 15:**

Lunar opened her eyes to the bright sunlight. It had been a few months since Leda had fled. Dio stopped talking to her. She wondered if it had something to do with him punching Leda. She sighed.

'I don't dare ask...,' she thought sadly looking back to the last robot who asked about that incident.

That robot hadn't made it. His broken body was tossed down the mountain side. Lunar grimaced at the thought. There had also been sightings of her family members near the castle. That had her worried. If they came and got her she would have to do something about it. Dio had her training her power of flight so she would last longer. So far she can fly without having the side effects for about forty minutes . Before it was only about twenty-five minutes. Lunar felt pride well up inside her at the accomplishment. Dio had only scuffed and said she needed to improve more before he would let her out on her own.

"I've been trying but the last time I flew I got seriously injured...," she muttered to herself looking at her back, or at least the best she could.

She was by no means flexible. Sometimes she wished she wasn't human then she wouldn't have to worry about it. She coughed into her hand. She was managing to heal herself now too.

"But I'm still not strong enough to heal a lot of people and the army is getting anxious. There has been many deaths lately," she was beginning to talk to herself more too.

Having no one to talk to really sucked. She opened her bedroom door while smoothing out her dress. She could walk semi-freely within the castle. Dio had gone out to look for Casshern leaving her all alone with some of the army there for protection. She sighed looking out one of the windows. The wind blew fiercely outside. She could see good sized rocks be blown in the wind. Not something she wanted to be caught in. She turned and made her way down the stairs to the entrance to the castle.

"I wonder how Dio is doing...," she wondered.

She shook her head. There was something going on outside, but she wasn't allowed to leave. It was for her own safety Dio had said. The army had yet to fully except her because she was human. She turned a corner coming across the library. The books were old and falling about so much that she couldn't read them. The room lit up when lightning flashed outside. A robot ran in soaking wet.

"When did it start raining?" Lunar asked.

"It's Lord Dio! He...he...," the robot shouted.

She straightened and ran over to him.

"What about Dio?" She asked. ""Did something happen?!"

The robot looked at her. Lunar repeatedly asked.

"Lord Dio he's succumbing to the ruin!"

Lunar's blood ran cold. She didn't want to believe it.

"Take me to him right now!" She ordered.

The robot nodded and lifted her up before running out. The rain was cold and came down hard. In a matter of seconds she was soaked. She saw someone laying against a rock some distance away and gasped jumping off the robot and running over to them. She knelt down next to Dio and shook his shoulder desperately wanting him to wake up.

"Dio! Come on wake up!" She cried frantically.

He shifted slightly opening his eyes. He looked at her blankly before his eyes widened.

"Lunar...you shouldn't be out in the rain!" He gasped.

Lunar noticed his right arm had crumbled away. The rain hid her tears. She wanted to save him, but she wondered if she really could. She had long since found out about her healing properties but never actually healed anyone.

"Dio please let me help you...I don't want to lose you...," she cried.

Dio reached up with his hand and gently placed it against her cheek. He smiled, actually smiled, before closing his eyes. Lunar fell into a panicked state. She needed to calm down and focus. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and leaned in kissing him forcing him to drink it. His wounds slowly began to repair themselves. Lunar pulled away when she ran out of breath and watched Dio, eyes wide with worry.

'Please work...,' she begged silently.

His broken arm began to reform. Lunar smiled happily. He was going to make it. She knew he was. He lifted his head all the injuries healing. Lunar hugged him sobbing loudly.

"I'm so glad! I'm so glad you alright!" Lunar cried.

Dio scuffed and flinched. Lunar blinked and looked at him. He placed a warm hand on her head before getting up. He picked her up and began walking shakily.

"Dio! You're not f-fully healed!" Lunar protested.

"Idiot...you'll catch a cold running around out in the rain," Dio snapped glaring at the ground in front of him.

Lunar fell silent and let herself be carried. She sniffled.

"Don't tell me your going to start crying again...," he muttered.

Lunar wiped her eyes.

"I-I'm just so g-glad!" She whispered to him. "I thought I had lost you!"

Dio glanced at her and smiled warmly. She felt so safe in his arms. She wanted to stay that way forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**I apologize from stepping away from the computer for so long. I had to do multiple essays and projects in my absence. Thinking of doing a B-day special for my birthday that's coming soon. Tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 16:**

Lunar smiled gently at Dio as she brushed his hair. Yes the great Dio was letting a young human girl brush his hair. His face was tinted pink with embarrassment. Lunar laughed softly.

"See now it'll be all nice and smooth!" She grinned.

Dio muttered something inaudible glaring at the ground. Velia put the brush down standing up and stretching. Her hair had grown to the middle of her back so she had it up in a ponytail. Dio sighed and got up watching her chatter away. She was so happy now a days. He looked up when a robot came in.

"Dio some humans are here to see you and..._her_...," the robot pointed at Lunar.

The army was still adjusting, which was fine unless they tried to attack her.

"Bring them in," he ordered.

The robot nodded and left. Dio glanced at Lunar who was looked slightly pale. No one came to see Lunar, so she was worried about who it was. Soft rapid footsteps echoed down the hall and someone entered the room. It was a little girl in a full body cat pajamas. The pajamas had a hood with cat ears on it that was up over the little girls head. The girl had tears in her eyes when she tackled Lunar knocking her back.

"Mommy!" The girl cried happily.

"M-Mommy?!" Dio stuttered turning blue with shock.

Lunar held the young girl giggling nervously.

"I took care of her when she came to stay with my family. My mother and father didn't want to help her so they shoved her on me. Her name is Lynn," Lunar explained.

"I'm 7 years old!" Lynn grinned childishly.

"Yes you are!" Lunar ruffled her hair.

The two burst out laughing. Dio watched slightly shocked. He was glad it wasn't her family that had made an appearance.

'But wait didn't that robot say human_s_?' Dio thought turning toward the area the robot left.

Something eerie was watching them, but Dio couldn't see who. He glanced back at the two happy females before smiling.

Outside the room an older lady glared darkly at the happy group.

"Just you wait. You'll all pay," she hissed before disappearing.

Lunar picked up Lynn and twirled around holding the giggling girl. She smiled at Lynn.

**Sorry this was so short I'll work on a longer one next time.**


End file.
